


Protector

by JawnsJumper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassin AU, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Mafia AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/pseuds/JawnsJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis was a fucking idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/gifts), [ChaosOrdo_FFL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosOrdo_FFL/gifts).



> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=3039xlf)  
> Set in the Mafiaverse AU's ABO AU.

“Frankie. Fffffrankie. It’s hot. Why is it so hot?” Will whined, from his place, tied to the comfiest chair Francis could find. Dr. Lecter was on his way to their location, but it would be a couple hours yet until he arrived.

 

Earlier tonight some asshole had dropped some Cycle-Ease into Will’s drink. Francis hadn’t been looking, like an _absolute idiot._ Will was gambling for charity and Francis had failed him like the goddamned moron his grandmother had always said he was. 

God, he had been so stupid! It was only sheer luck that Francis had noticed something begin to turn with Will’s scent, and so, took him to the car. On the way home, when his pheromones had spiked and Francis had realized exactly what had been dropped into Will’s drink. Then, he noticed the van following their car to the hotel. **Goddamnit.**

Honestly, the only thing keeping him from squeezing the trigger of the gun in his hand was the fact that William was in danger.

Francis had to be ready. He would be. He needed to be ready, because if he failed in this he would never forgive himself. The door started to shake with the force of someone’s inexpert kicks. Francis got up, turned around, and aimed the gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Francis! His grandma messed him up good. :(  
> Come cry with me about this burnt cinnamon roll on tumblr @mummyholmesisupset


End file.
